


Guidance

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending, Varchie - Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x Fem!reader (Veronica x Fem!reader at the start + implied Varchie)Prompt: "The difference between giving up and letting go. Is that giving up is because of anger, and letting go is because of love." | Guidance





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> woo last late upload lmao  
> as always @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything (srsly buds, fics get posted there first lmao)  
> Cheers!

"Why are you giving up on us so easily (Y/N)", at this point, Veronica had cornered you against the lockers of the empty hallway. Her eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to fall at any second, and as much as the sight broke your heart, you knew it was for the best.

You let out a sigh before smiling at her, "I'm not giving up Ronnie, I've seen the way you look at him like he's the world, the way you laugh and smile with him, the way you look so full of love when you talk about him...I'm letting you go because I love you and I know you would be happier with him."

Her expression softened as she took a few steps back, she couldn't deny her growing feelings for your friend.

"Veronica, you have such a big heart and who am I to hold onto it like it's mine to keep?" You lifted her chin so she could meet your eyes, "I love you and Archie, you're my friends, you always will be, now go and tell loverboy how you feel."

Veronica was silent for a second before she pulled you into a hug, finally letting out the tears she was holding back, "I didn't deserve you (Y/N), I'm sorry."

As much as you would miss holding her this closely, you knew it was for the best, "don't get all sappy on me now Ronnie, go get your boy, I think his practice is going to finish soon."

You pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears with a small smile on your face, doing your best to not mess up her makeup too much. As much as you wanted to be selfish and hold on just a little longer, your breakup was inevitable.

"Thank you for everything (Y/N)", Veronica flashed you one last smile before running towards the football field to find Archie.

Now that she was finally gone, you let yourself crumble, dropping to the floor as the tears fell, holding your head in your hands, not noticing the sound of heels growing louder.

At the sight of you crying on the floor beside the lockers, Cheryl paused, her heart breaking at the sight before she continued towards you.

You wouldn't call Cheryl a close friend, but you both tolerated each other and didn't exactly hate spending time together, but you both didn't go out of your way to hang out. You both just seemed to run into each other when it was the perfect time for some company.

"(Y/N)? Do you want to talk about it? I'll assume it has to do with Veronica if you're crying this much", Cheryl's presence was comforting, and you couldn't help but smile at her timing.

The last time you talked with her was when you found her alone on the bleachers quietly sobbing during your science class you shared with her and Archie. When you spotted her, you abandoned Archie before class and spent the whole period by her side, listening to her problems with her mother, comforting her, and talking about random things that happened after the last time you met up so she would feel better.

It had become something of a habit for the two of you to do anything to distract yourselves from whatever issue you were both avoiding or had just overcome. Opting for a carefree hangout rather than moping around and staying in your feelings.

"I've done enough talking for today honestly, but you're not wrong." You quickly wiped the remaining tears on your face and shot her a smile, "Perfect timing as always huh Cheryl?"

"You and I just have that connection I suppose", she mirrored your small smile before helping you stand up, "and as much as seeing someone cry makes my afternoon, I'm not so keen on that person being you, so let's go do something."

You rolled your eyes at her words, but picked yourself up and walked by her side, ready for whatever adventure she decided to drag you to, "I'm touched, truly. If anyone ever tries to badmouth you in my presence, Cheryl, I'll tell them and anyone with ears about this soft moment between us."

Her eyes sparkled at the thought and she grinned, "ever the smooth talker hmm?"

"Just making conversation aren't I?" You laughed as she linked her arm with yours and dragged you all the way to her car, "where are you ditching my body today?"

For the first time that day, that week even, you felt light and carefree. The pain of letting Veronica go was quickly forgotten for the moment as Cheryl's laugh filled your ears, "haven't I apologized enough for leaving you in Greendale that one time?"

"Greendale is pretty spooky at night Cheryl I don't think I'll ever let you live that down", you rolled your eyes as you both pulled on your seatbelts, "you're lucky I ran into FP and Jug when they were out riding."

"I'm lucky?" If Cheryl wasn't driving she would've turned to you so you could get a full view of her smile, "How am I lucky?"

Cheryl looked over at you for a second to see you pouting with your arms crossed, "You're lucky because you get to be blessed with my company and wonderful smile still."

She just hummed in response, smiling to herself as she continued to drive down the road to some unknown location.

"Are you really not going to tell me where we're going?" 

By this point, you two were driving in silence for the past ten minutes, the familiar surroundings of Riverdale slowly fading away in your windows.

"Thought we could just drive", Cheryl shrugged, "figured we could stop at some roadside diner as far from Riverdale my tank would take us before I have to refill."

You couldn't help but smile at her, "so Greendale wasn't far enough? You trying to kidnap me or something, Cheryl? Run away from Riverdale?"

One look in her eyes and smirk and you knew she was willing, "maybe someday, when we're both packed up, but for now just escaping for a little while."

"I'll take that for now", you looked out the window and watched as everything you knew was left behind in the distance before the only thing that reminded you of a home was the girl beside you. "Thanks for everything Cheryl, I'll definitely take you up on that future."


End file.
